crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity-Gems (affiliations by group)
=The Asgardians= =Avengers= Avengers {Earth-616} Ultimates {Earth-1610} Avengers {Earth-12041} Avengers {Earth-199999} =The Celestials {Earth-199999}= =The Cosmic-Entities= =Elders of the Universe= Elders of the Universe {Earth-616} Elders of the Universe {Earth-90251} Prior to What If? Secret-Wars The circumstances of the Elders of the Universe coming to possess the Infinity-Gems are unknown, but are presumably similar to their acquisition of the gems on Earth-616. It is unknown if Thanos assembled all of the gems and caused an Infinity-Gauntlet crisis on Earth-90251 or if the Elders somehow acquired the gems a second time after his defeat. Infinity-Gem wielders: Elders of the Universe *Power-Gem: The Champion of the Universe *Space-Gem: The Runner *Time-Gem: The Gardener *Mind-Gem: The GrandMaster *Soul-Gem: The In-Betweener ally *Reality-Gem: The Collector During What If? Secret-Wars Dr. Doom proceeded to conquer the world after obtaining the powers of the Beyonder, slaughtering the Wakandans, Atlanteans, Eternals, Asgardians, much of Terra's heroes, the Kree, the Skrulls, Shi'ar, Technarchy, Badoon, and the Brood. Doom then set his sights upon the Elders and their cosmic artifacts, coming to possess the full Infinity-Gauntlet after slaying them all. Elders of the Universe {Earth-95397} Prior to What If? Vol. 2 #104 Like on Earth-616, the Elders of the Universe, allied with the In-Betweener, came into possession of the six Infinity-Gems and divided them between themselves. * Infinity-Gem wielders: Elders of the Universe distribution *Power-Gem: The Champion of the Universe *Space-Gem: The Runner *Time-Gem: The Gardener *Mind-Gem: The GrandMaster *Soul-Gem: The In-Betweener ally *Reality-Gem: The Collector The Elders has the Infinity-Gems taken from them by Thanos at the same time and in the same manner as on Earth-616. * During What If? Vol. 2 #104 After the Impossible-Man recreated his homeworld of Poppup with the help of Galactus, he agreed to relinquish the Infinity-Gauntlet and divide the Infinity-Gems once more. He used the powers of the gauntlet to resurrect the Elders and the In-Betweener, and then he divided the six gems back up among their previous owners. Infinity-Gem wielders: Elders of the Universe distribution *Power-Gem: The Champion of the Universe *Space-Gem: The Runner *Time-Gem: The Gardener *Mind-Gem: The GrandMaster *Soul-Gem: The In-Betweener ally *Reality-Gem: The Collector Elders of the Universe {Earth-199999} During Thor: The Dark-World Infinity-Stone wielder *Reality-Stone the Aether: The Collector During Guardians of the Galaxy Infinity-Stone wielder *Power-Stone the Orb of Morag: The Collector During Avengers: Infinity-War The Guardians of the Galaxy arrive on Knowhere to retrieve the Reality-Stone before Thanos can gain possession of it and come across Thanos torturing the Collector to get him to divulge the location of the stone. The Guardians accidentally alert Thanos to their presence and Gamora seemingly kills Thanos during a short skirmish, but Thanos proceeds to reveal that what they had just seen was an illusion and that he had already become the wielder of the Reality-Stone. =Great Society {Earth-429001}= =Guardians of the Galaxy= =Hydra= =Infinity-Watch {Earth-616}= Infinity-Watch gathering Infinity-Watch gathering =Masters of the Mystic-Arts {Earth-199999}= =Nova Corps= =SuperHero-Illuminati= SuperHero-Illuminati {Earth-616} SuperHero-Illuminati {Earth-TRN619} =S.H.I.E.L.D.= S.H.I.E.L.D. {Earth-1610} S.H.I.E.L.D. {Earth-199999} S.H.I.E.L.D. {Earth-TR562} =The Watchers= The Watchers {Earth-1610} The Watchers {Earth-90266} During What If? Newer Fantastic Four After the New Fantastic Four managed to take the Infinity-Gauntlet from Thanos, Spider-Man used the power to restore the universe back to what it was and undo all of the damage inflicted by Thanos. The Watchers were given possession of the Infinity-Gauntlet because they were the only ones powerful enough to protect it and trustworthy enough not to be tempted to use it. Infinity-Gauntlet wielder: The Watchers Category:Infinity-Gems